


raven-haired bastard

by enigmatize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cello-playing Lance, Enemies With Benefits, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), One-Sided Enemies, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, i guess, im making that a thing, kind of, klance, porn with a sprinkle of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatize/pseuds/enigmatize
Summary: lance says he hates keith, but does he really?





	raven-haired bastard

If you’d asked Lance when he was 17 where he thought he would find himself in eight years, his guess wouldn’t have been here. _Here_, being on his knees with the heavy weight of Keith Kogane’s dick in his mouth.  
  
Backtrack eight years, and it’s senior year of highschool. The hallways reek of a pungent blend: sweat, weed, and hormones. Yes, hormones have a smell. Keith Kogane is a fucking track star and absolute _twunk_. Meanwhile, Lance is... in band? Not that being in band isn’t an achievement to some degree, he can play the hell out of a cello, but it’s not track. It wasn’t like he got any ass as a result of playing some sick tunes on that hunk of wood. Keith, however? He got major ass, and everyone was aware. Definitely not by choice, but the dark-haired male was less than shy about his sexual endeavors, and everyone else had no choice but to hear about it.  
  
_What a prick,_ Lance thought to himself, while aggressively picking through his cold, leftover arroz con pollo. His long-standing dislike for this guy had been simmering for the past few years, beginning freshman year. It wasn’t like they even interacted all that much, or that there was any real tension between them, aside from whatever Lance had accumulated in his mind. Just... how could one dude be so _right_? And not only in running ability and brains, if you know what I mean. One might think that this admiration for the other male and his popularity would translate into something positive, perhaps even friendship— and you’d be terribly wrong. Even if he could very well learn something from Keith and make a good friendship, or even healthy rivalry, Lance refused to consider him anything more than a menace.  
  
And this is how life went on, from freshman year to the day of graduation, where Keith flashed him that pretty smile of his and they went their separate ways, never to see each-other again. That is, not until about three months ago.   
  
Somehow, that raven-hair bastard wormed his way back into Lance’s life, and not in any way he’d ever expected. It started all over again when Lance walked into a local auto shop to apply for a desk job. He had ended up dropping out of college halfway into his first year and was in that sort of limbo of not knowing what he wanted out of life ever since. For one reason or another, no one who was _supposed_ to be at the desk was actually there. Coincidentally, someone happened to waltz in from the back of the shop— Lance assumed this was a mechanic or something of the like, based on his attire and how utterly filthy it was. Only after his eyes had taken a thorough gaze across the muscular torso, highlighted by a well-fitted white tank top, did he notice the face attached to that hunk of meat.   
  
You have _got _to be fucking kidding me.  
  
I mean, really, out of all possible circumstances, this is the one the universe throws at him. Lean muscle mechanic hottie is none other than Keith Kogane, his mortal enemy. In all truthfulness, Keith was more than likely completely unaware of Lance’s petty dislike for him, even if it had built up over the course of four years. You’d think he would have noticed at some point, but no one said he was intelligent. Book smart, maybe, but not much past that. And it seemed like nothing much had changed over the years, as Keith was still completely and utterly oblivious. As soon as their gazes met, the bastard showed off those ever-pearly teeth in a cheeky grin.  
  
”Lance, oh my god? Is that you?”  
  
He couldn’t even look him in the eye. What _are _you supposed to do when the person you envied most as a teenager is standing right in front of you, and sexy as all hell? So, much like a rational and sensible human being, Lance dropped his resume onto the counter and bolted out of the facility. Way to fucking go.  
  
He would have been fully content with going on with life and never having to step within three feet of that sexy bastard again, really. (That’s a lie, he thinks Keith is sexy and would give anything to gawk at that body again.) However, the mysteriously left-behind resume must have been spotted, and the next week he received a call from the actual owner of the place. Just lovely. How unfortunate that Lance will have to return to the dreaded auto shop and watch Keith bent over car hoods all day. The only real hellish part of the situation would be explaining why he was so unable to grow a pair and even say hello to the guy that really hadn’t done anything.  
  
What Lance hadn’t expected, however, is that Keith would actually kind of be a little shit. Not in the way that he expected, which was total cocky douche. The _incessant _teasing and remarks, that’s what he didn’t expect. Even weeks since him freaking the fuck out and running out the door, Keith still made fun of him for it. All in good fun, of course, but it severely irked Lance and Keith definitely knew, only egging him on further.  
  
It was when Keith made a particular remark, however, that their relationship took a turn. He always liked to say that Lance had a stick up his ass, based on how uptight he was, particularly around the bastard man himself. They were just chatting over lunch— more like Lance eating and Keith carrying a conversation with himself because he never knows when to shut up— when the usual comment escalated. “I know I’m always talkin’ about that stick you got up your ass, but when was the last time you had some dick? Maybe that’s why you’re so damn uptight,” the darker-haired male spoke, hiding his coy ass smirk behind the cup that he brought to his lips. Great office conversation. Very cool, Mr. Kogane, very cool.  
  
Lance _spit_ his drink. Who asks that? Who just brings up the last time you got assfucked out of nowhere? Huh? What?  
  
“While that is _none _of your business, I don’t go around presenting my ass to everyone I meet, unlike someone in this room, thank you very much.”  
  
”Oh, Lance, I think you’re mistaken,” Keith set down the half-empty glass of Pepsi™️ on the table, “I don’t take it up the ass, unlike _someone _in _this room._”  
  
Lance, always up for a challenge, took this as an invitation to scope out the abilities of the other male. In highschool, sleeping with Keith would have made for excellent bragging material. Now, well, why not? Keith is an ass (Lance thinks), but he might as well get something good out of him.  
  
It took about a week, actually, of this back and forth flirting before Keith was the one to initiate something. Lance wanted to test the waters first, see if this might be something he could get enjoyment out of. Maybe putting up with the bullying would be worth it if he got a good fucking afterwards. One afternoon during lunch, Keith brought it up, “You wanna come by my place after work?” No warning, no preface, just a proposition. Lance can get down with that, he’s hip, he’s cool.   
  
And come over he did. They didn’t actually have sex right off the bat, surprisingly. Keith sucked him off on the couch and Lance came embarrassingly quick. His excuse was having not received a blowjob in probably three years. Extremely satisfied, albeit a bit disappointed in himself, Keith didn’t mention anything about returning the favor.  
  
When they actually did fuck, they were both more than ready for it. While not the most romantic of all encounters, it was hot regardless. Quick and sloppy in the back of Keith’s pickup. After that particular time, they couldn’t _stop _fucking eachother. There was no turning back. Keith had turned Lance into a fucking sex fiend and there would be absolutely no regaining of his innocence.  
  
So, here we are, a few months into their little arrangement. Lance had found a new job at that point, but it was a particularly stressful day for Keith, so he asked booty call man if he would be interested in stopping by. With nothing to do on a Friday night, Lance had no choice but to say yes. When offered dick, you take it.  
  
After a certain point, Lance had learned to invite himself into Keith’s house when he was expected. They had grown significantly more comfortable around one another, just for the sake of making their sexual encounters go more smoothly. Keith was still an ass, at the end of the day. Or Lance was still a big baby, pick your poison.  
  
Keith had been down the hall in his bedroom upon arrival, after he’d taken a shower and was in the middle of putting on clothes not covered in motor oil. As if he would even need any form of clothing. When Lance found him like this, he’d only made progress by slipping on a pair of boxers; way to make Lance’s job far simpler. There wasn’t even a consideration of making conversation or exchanging niceties before Lance sunk down onto his knees and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the plaid material.  
  
”That excited to see me?” Keith asked him, taking note of the urgency in his step and the brief moment of knowing eye contact they shared. That’s all it took for him to know Lance was ready for it, and none of that ‘_how was work?_’ bullshit beforehand.  
  
You could say Lance had a gift for sucking dick. Keith liked to say he was born to do it. When they first started hooking up, he couldn’t deny being surprised by the unexpected skills that the other male possessed. Messy, sure, but deliciously promising. Now that he had really honed in on his skills, it took no time to draw those heavy breaths and low groans from Keith’s parted lips. The distinct feeling of his hand tangled in the short locks, firm and demanding but not uncomfortable, just scratching and lightly tugging more than pulling.   
  
“Up, Lance, on the bed.”  
  
Before Keith, Lance wouldn’t have referred to himself as the most obedient person; he might have called himself a brat, even. Something about the hoarseness and urgency in Keith’s voice did it, though. Made him rise up from his position on the floor before the sentence was even over with, and tug his shirt off on the way to the bed.  
  
Lance had grown to learn what Keith liked, and what his preferences often were. One of which being Lance, ass out, on all fours. This was perhaps one of his favorite, if not his _favorite_, way to prep him. Keith reveled in the way his tan back glimmered with sweat and arched beautifully, sticking that ass out in a silent plea for more. Therefore, making use of this valuable knowledge, that is where Lance decided to place himself, entirely without being told to.  
  
This did things to Keith.  
  
Even if the other male was still (mostly) clothed, save for his shirt, seeing him bent over like that was most definitely a guilty pleasure. It was now his turn to be eager. While, of course, taking care to make sure Lance was comfortable at all times, but still expressing his urgency in the matter, Keith began to finger him open. It didn’t normally take long - Lance was rather.. pliant. Perfect for the impatient nature of the man behind him. Even after he was more than ready to be split open by his dick, Keith went above and beyond to tease him further, curling the tips of his fingers firmly against the other male’s prostate just to see Lance squirm and hear him whimper.  
  
”Ohh, Keith, please...” Lance begged him, voice already sounding wrecked before they had even begun. His head hung low, slightly curled in on himself all while slowly rolling his hips back to meet Keith halfway, showing off how desperate he really was.   
  
“That’s it, baby.. Can you beg for me some more? How bad d’you want it?” Keith only egged him on, just lightly massaging with his fingers, not as harsh before, teasing but not enough to make him cum.  
  
”Fuck me, Keith, I want it... want your cock so bad, I thought about it all day.. please.”  
  
Now _that _is what Keith likes to hear.  
  
When he lined up the head of his cock with Lance’s wet entrance, Keith decided he would spare him the torture of any more teasing. What an upstanding citizen. He didn’t even need to open his mouth to ask Lance if he was ready; the way he pressed his ass back against Keith’s hips, eagerly searching for the hard length, was signal enough.   
  
As soon as he _finally _pushed the head past Lance’s hole, the noises threatening to escape his lips could no longer be contained. The flood gates opened, you could say. The drool-soaked pillow he held to his mouth did nothing to muffle his whining. Keith hadn’t even begun to move, only sitting still with bony hips pressed flush against Lance’s tan ass.   
  
“Please move, Keith, please.. need it...” he tried taking matters into his own hands, drawing away from Keith in an attempt to fuck himself on that cock. And he thought Keith was impatient.   
  
“Ah, ah, be still, baby...” Keith planted each hand firmly on either side of Lance’s hips, bringing him to a halt halfway on his dick, “I’ll only fuck you when I’m good and ready.”  
  
After that point, there was no stopping the steady stream of noises that left Lance’s mouth, bouncing off the walls and filling the small room. Much like Keith was filling his ass in that moment. The way he slowly fucked into Lance didn’t look like much, but the firm press of his hips when he filled him up was both not enough and too much all at once.   
  
“So noisy, Lance...” he muttered into the sweat-slick skin of the other male’s neck, brushing his lips against the fading marks left from their last meeting, “you missed my cock that bad?”  
  
“Yes, Keith, fuck... love your cock, please, I want it...” his arms began to tremble slightly from supporting his own weight, so he allowed them to give out in favor of pressing his face into the bed.  
  
And give it to him, he did. After bracing his hands on the bed at either side of Lance, fully boxing him in, Keith put a stop to the slow, gentle thrusts. It was now a competition between the slap of Keith’s hips against his ass and the desperate noises escaping Lance to see which could be louder. Unfortunately (fortunately?), his cock-hungry moans were winning by a long shot. Not that Keith had any complaints; having his neighbors know exactly who could make Lance moan like a whore was even more than ideal.   
  
His sharp, calculated thrusts gradually grew more frantic as Keith neared closer to orgasm, and he could tell Lance was in the same boat. If his continuous mantra of ‘_Keith, oh god, Keith, fuck me, Keith’_ and how he struggled to support himself on one hand in order to wrap the other around his dick was any indication.  
  
”That’s, it Lance, come on... fuck, I’m right behind you,” Keith encouraged him, trying to conceal his own noises of desperation, even if his own overwhelming pleasure was evident in his shaky breathing and barely audible groans.   
  
“Keith, Keith, _Keith, _fuck, oh god...” Lance did all he could to chase that sweet release he was searching for, fucking himself back on Keith’s thrusts to meet him halfway and jerking himself off to coax it out of him, “fill me up, babe, please, feels so good..”  
  
_Oh, yeah, can definitely do that. _Would have been the rationalized version of Keith’s thought process as a result of that. After another few snaps of his hips, he buried his cock balls-deep in Lance (and then some), riding out his own orgasm with a low groan, followed by a twitch of his hips. Lance quickly followed suit, completely outshining whatever sounds Keith made with his high pitched near-screams, releasing mostly onto the sheets and a fair amount in his own palm.   
  
By the time the both of them had settled down and Keith took it upon himself to clean up Lance, the other male was passed the fuck _out_. They had come to a silent agreement at that point that there was no keeping Lance awake after a good fucking, and Keith was perfectly fine with it. He definitely never would have thought he’d enjoy waking up in the same bed as Lance McClain, but life is full of surprises. Lance enjoyed it too, of course, but you would never in a million years hear him admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what your thoughts are! comments are writer fuel xoxo


End file.
